The Nega Verse Vs. Blackmoon!!!
by retardedo
Summary: Since everyone is dead, the two dark forces decided to have a short war in hell. Who wil win???!!!


The Negaverse V.S. Black moon!!!  
  
A short and humorous story, but one of my first, so don't kill me if it sucks!  
  
By Moon Venus- Chan  
  
Rated PG Mood=Humor  
  
"Where are those stupid Sisters!?!?"Rubeus shouted  
  
"They're good and happy, remember?!" Emerald shouted back.  
  
"SHUT UP, you guys! We have to be ready to fight against the Negaverse!!"  
  
Sapphire screamed, practically ripping His hair out.  
  
"Gee, then why don't you do it yourself, lazy bones!!!"They mumbled.  
  
An odd ringing sound echoed from the main part of the castle.  
  
"It's your turn,"Sappihre said to Emerald.  
  
"What? I went last time! And he's your good-for-nothing brother!!! "Emerald said.  
  
They both, then, slowly turned thier heads to Rubeus,  
  
smiling wickedly.  
  
"Wha----!?Geez, fine! Always pick the innocent!!!" Rubeus exploded.  
  
"I'M WAAAIIITINNNG!!!!"Shouted someone.  
  
"I'm comin'! I'm comin' 'round the mountain!!'KAY!?" Rubeus stomped off  
  
towards the voice. They snickered.  
  
Prince Diamond hiccupped as he gave Rubeus His empty wine glass.  
  
"Get me a double! And a special red color, too!!" Diamond shouted, and then started to whistle.  
  
"Yeeeesss, Prince Diamond," Rubeus grumbled, taking the glass.  
  
"Emerald! Sapphire! Come here to discuss about the Negaverse!" Diamond shouted (in between hiccupping).  
  
As Diamond was explaining, a BAD wine odor left his mouth. Emerald  
  
waved Her pink fan rapidly, and Sapphire pinched His nose.  
  
Then a rumble errupted. Wiseman came through the ground.  
  
"THEY'RE COMING!!"Wiseman screamed like a girl.  
  
And on que, Queen Beryl and her generals popped out of nowhere.  
  
"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIIIEE!!"Queen Beryl screeched.  
  
"Were already dead, were just going to fight in Hell." Wiseman pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah, huh?"  
  
AND THE FIGHT BEGINS!!!  
  
Sapphire vs. Nephrite  
  
Sapphire: Soooooo......what are we going to do?  
  
Nephlite: I dunno........we have good in our hearts already  
  
Sapphire: Yeah...Oh well! Lets just fight for the fun of it!  
  
Nephlite: OKay!  
  
They started to fight.  
  
Jadeite vs. Rubeus.  
  
Jedite: I HAD A BETTER DEATH!!!!!!!  
  
Rubeus: No, I had!!!!!  
  
Jedite: Prove it!  
  
Rubeus: How the heck I'm supposed to do that!?!  
  
Were already dead! Any way, you died by just a pathetic eternal sleep, while I was in a ship that exploded. HA!!!! Beat ya!!!  
  
They started to fight.  
  
Emerald vs. Zoisite  
  
Zoisite: My hair is more stylish and longer!!!  
  
Emerald: NOOOOO!!!!! Your hair looks like crap and my hair is long stylin' green!!!  
  
They started to fight.  
  
1 Diamond vs. Malachite  
  
(Like white hair vs. white hair; cape vs. cape)  
  
Malachite: HA!! At least I got a girlfriend.  
  
Diamond: Well, she's ugly! *Grabs nearest wine glass of wine GET DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Splashes it on Malachite.  
  
Malachite: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams like a girl My beautiful suite!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diamond: HA HA!! *Sticks tongue out. I don't have any money, so BOOYA!!!!  
  
They started to fight.  
  
Queen Beryl vs. Wiseman  
  
Beryl: My Crystal ball is more powerful!!  
  
Wiseman: no, mine is, and I get to sit in the air, while you have to sit in your ugly throne.  
  
Beryl: Well…I have longer fingers!!!!  
  
JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!!  
  
Results:  
  
Sapphire and Nephlite didn't do much damage. Jadeite and Rubeus were playing a game as who is the best act of playing dead. They both end up dying, but because they're in hell…OH, I DON'T KNOW!!!! Emerald tore off Zoisite's hair, and gave one of her awful laughs. Diamond ran out of wine, so he got a solid punch in the jaw, and Malachite's clothe's (including the cape) was stained with wine. Wiseman ended up with a broken crystal ball, so Wiseman vanished, and Beryl wanted to celebrate with Diamond's wine, but there wasn't any, and Diamond wouldn't let her anyway.  
  
Then at the end of the day…  
  
"Good fight"  
  
"Nice job"  
  
"Haha.."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
And they shook hands, went home, and lived happily ever after.  
  
End!  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
